Problem: To get to school each morning, Vanessa takes a horse 19.33 miles and a train 2.27 miles. In total, the journey takes 26.2 minutes. How many miles is Vanessa's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Vanessa travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on train = total distance. ${1}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ Vanessa travels 21.6 miles in total.